Jun
Information copied directly from form, formatting and editing necessary~ Appearance Jun is a bit taller than average height, but not so much that he can be considered TALL. His body build is slender, and does not have any visible muscle or anything of the sort. His skin is fair, not too pale, with a healthy rosey color in the cheeks. Jun’s irises are a mix of light minty-green with a tinge of gray in them, while the eye shape itself might actually be a bit larger than average and are very expressive, with long eyelashes. When using certain magic spells, his eyes become glassy and lose their pupils, the exposed iris resembling a mirror. As for his hair, it’s a dark blonde color that looks more yellow or more golden in certain lights. It is straight and styled so bang-like strands fall on Jun’s forehead but are swept to the right. The length is just to his neck, the hair is kind of layered so it’s not all of one length. He is almost always seen with a smile of some sort on his face, even his most serious expressions are never fully, well, serious. It is unknown if Jun really does need to change clothes, or if he just has a collection of the same outfit over and over again. Either way, this outfit is composed of purely gray colors. He has a very light gray tee which fits him loosely, and over that, a gray jean jacket he leaves unbuttoned. Jun also wears dark gray jean pants and black boots with laces. He has a “necklace” of some sort hanging from his neck. It’s pretty much just a silver string with a piece of mirror-like crystal as a decoration. On some occasions, Jun’s eyes have been observed to abruptly change color for a short period of time. They’ll briefly darken to black with the sclera flashing deep fuchsia. The cause is unknown, but it looks quite peculiar. Personality Jun is quite the extrovert, friendly and with an active demeanor. On the friendly part… eh, he isn’t quite as friendly as he *used* to be, though traces of it remain with his only one true friend: Azlyn. He seems to have an incredible amount of energy, both physical and in terms of personality. Jun has a sense of humor and enjoys puns greatly, to the point of trying to make his own though this often ends in really badly-made jokes. He is pretty lighthearted and cheery. Despite focus and concentration on tasks is something that requres a bit of effort from him, he keeps his priorities in mind and tries to act according to his beliefs and goals. He has a protective side what will show with his freind and is prone to defending them as much as he can. He doesn’t really think a lot about his actions and will sometimes act without thinking. He is not a very logical person, but log Despite not being exactly emotional, Jun has a particular ability to show exactly how he feels thanks to a very expressive face and body language. Occasionally, Jun has been observed to briefly enter a trance-like state in which he rejects any logical reasoning and is followed by extreme aggressiveness. He is very dangerous while in this “evil mode” and should be approached carefully. If possible, avoid approaching at any costs.He will not hesitate to use force or power to deal heavy damage or even kill, sometimes. Powers Being somewhat studied in magic, Jun has knowledge of a range of basic spells such as healing or accelerating incantations. Due to his status as a “magical boy” and the way he was instructed, to cast any magic he has to name the technique out loud. Jun possesses a magical mirror amulet that grants mirror-related abilities and increases his power levels exponentially. This would include a varied selection of techniques, both offensive and defensive. To name a few (and the most powerful), there’s a shield-like ability that reflects back any magical energy directed towards it, and remains unbroken except for physical means. A similar ability consists of repeatedly reflecting and redirecting an attack (or redirecting his own) by means of briefly creating mirrors in the air, which will disappear shortly. Yet another defensive ability is directly manipulating light refraction(?) to avoid being seen by anyone and appearing invisible. By similar means, using manipulation of light’s reflection, he can create various illusions, though it works better if said illusion is a reflection of the object/person in question. One of his higher-level techniques consists of creating a direct reflection clone of the enemy, which would imitate all of their movements. Said power is energy-draining and will rarely be used, except in extreme situations. Jun can freely move inside a “mirror dimension” only accessible by himself, using true mirrors (both existing and created by himself) as portals of sorts. Of course, his most basic ability is summoning mirrors of any size and in any quantity, though those factors affect his energy levels. Some of his techniques can also be used in mirror-like or reflective objects, such as clear water or polished metal. If we exclude all his mirror-y powers, he’d have mostly light-related spells and attacks, as that’s the element he studied the most and has near complete control of. It is important to note that the mirror amulet does not reflect Jun’s real power. Category:Galaxian WILL bite Category:Apologies to Galaxian Category:Male Category:OC Category:Work in progress